With developments of information and communication technology, network devices such as a base station and the like are installed throughout the country. An electronic device transmits and receives data to and from another electronic device over a network, and thus a user utilizes the network freely anywhere in the country.
Various kinds of the electronic devices provide a variety of functions to cope with the recent trend of the digital convergence. For example, a smartphone supports a function to connect to the Internet over the network, as well as a call function. Furthermore, the smartphone supports the following: a function of playing music or a video and a function of capturing video and photo by using an image sensor.
To perform the above-described functions, the smartphone may include a battery that supplies electric power. The electronic device may consume a lot of current to perform the above-described functions.